Chocolate
by Jan-Ken-Pon
Summary: [Written by Imbrium] Just a fluffy one-shot fic involving Killua in pursuit of chocolate. Mayhem ensues.


A/N: This takes place just a little before ep 51 of the anime series, or ch 71 of the manga. Take your pick.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. It'd be cool if I did, but I don't.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sosiqui: And your challenge is: Killua and the pursuit of chocolate. Have fun! XD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chocolate  
  
By: Imbrium  
  
"Aaah~! Killua, look!" Gon laughed and bounded around the spacious hotel room before eagerly opening one of the room's wide windows and peering out at the sun setting behind the bustling York Shin skyline. "The Hunter committee sure reserves nice rooms."  
  
"Heh. It's not that great," Killua said as he sauntered in and tossed his backpack onto one of the twin beds. He touched the light plate and briefly inspected the bathroom as he continued, "our rooms at the Celestial Tower were bigger."  
  
"Yeah but this is York Shin!" Gon turned from the window and grinned at Killua. "All your dreams start in York Shin!"  
  
"Hai, hai." Killua rolled his eyes at the cheesy line; it was stamped everywhere on their tourist info booklet. Still, Gon's enthusiasm was infectious and he smiled back. They had flown into York Shin earlier that afternoon and Gon, having never been to the City before, promptly went into hyper mode the instant the airship had touched down. It was amusing how easily the spiky-haired boy was amazed by everything- from the towering skyscrapers to the street performers doing magic tricks for passerbys.  
  
Gon had begged that they walk to the hotel rather than take a taxi or bus- which Killua would have much more preferred. "Please Killua?" Gon had asked, eyes shining, "I've never been to York Shin before and cars move too fast so you can't really see anything." He was briefly distracted by a solicitor passing out flyers, "Uh, thanks!" he said, taking proffered ad before continuing, "Besides, we need to conserve our money ne?"  
  
In the end, Killua found he couldn't resist the onslaught of Gon's big brown eyes and grudgingly relented. As usual.   
  
Which led them to now, four hours later and Killua wishing he had refused. He flopped unceremoniously onto the closest of the two hotel beds and made a half-hearted swipe at the light plate to turn on the overhead lights in the darkening room. He missed and gave up, realizing that he'd actually have to get up off the bed to turn it on. "So," he asked, "what do you want to do tomorrow? We only have a couple more days before the auction y'know."   
  
"Hm. I was thinking we could go to the York Shin street bazaar." Gon said, moving away from the window and sitting down on the other bed, "The city guidebook said it's one of the biggest in the world. That sounds like fun, ne Killua?"  
  
Killua sighed. "Oi, oi, we're not here to have fun, how do you plan to get a copy of Greed Island if all we do is goof off and sightsee?"   
  
"Not just to sightsee." Gon said, his tone a little hurt, "It's a bazaar right? We could find stuff to auction in order to raise money for the game."  
  
"Mmm." Killua grunted noncommittally.  
  
"C'mon Killua, there's bound to be a lot of interesting and valuable stuff there." Gon wheedled.  
  
Killua sighed again and fumbled blindly above his head for the bed's pillow. One of these days he'd need to learn how to say 'no' to Gon. "Fine," he said disgruntled, "we'll go to the bazaar tomorrow." He pulled the pillow down to him and plopped his head on it. A small foil covered square slid off the pillow and fell onto the bed next to him. Killua picked it up curiously and studied it for a moment before he realized what it was. "Oh!" He quickly unwrapped the square and popped it into his mouth. Chocolate bliss. Killua gave a silent thanks to all hotel maids who left chocolate on the room pillows.   
  
It was just what Killua needed. They had skipped lunch in their trek to the hotel; and so sugar- especially in chocolate form was especially appreciated. He licked his fingers to get the last remaining bit of chocolate off them and then turned to eye Gon...or rather Gon's pillow.  
  
Gon was perched on the edge of his bed, unlacing his boots, and only realized a moment too late what Killua was up to. "Hey!" Gon yelled as the white haired boy lunged towards his pillow. "I was going to eat that!"  
  
"Heehee" Killua said smugly, with the chocolate in his grasp, "Not any more!"  
  
"Killua!" Gon yelled, tackling the other boy before he could unwrap the chocolate.   
  
Killua twisted and managed to flip Gon off him. However before he could move out of reach, Gon snaked an arm out and caught him by the leg, tripping him up. Killua lost his balance and fell to the floor with an "Oomph!". Gon quickly scrambled over to him and snatched the chocolate out of his grasp.  
  
"This is mine! And you eat too much chocolate any- umf!" Gon's sentence was cut off by a pillow in the face. Killua took advantage of Gon's momentary distraction and grabbed the chocolate back.  
  
"Think of it as an exchange for making me walk *all* the way from the airfield to the hotel." Killua said grinning. He quickly ducked the pillow Gon swung towards him. "Ha ha. Too slow." he said.   
  
Gon stuck out his tongue at Killua and redoubled his efforts, managing to bop the ex-assassin over the head several times with the pillow. "Am I too slow now?!" He crowed triumphantly between pillow swings.   
  
"Ahh!" Killua grabbed the other pillow and began swinging it back at Gon in retaliation. However, he was hampered by the chocolate in his hand and could only swing the pillow with his free hand- a distinct disadvantage against a very determined Gon. Killua backed up in an attempt to get more space from the umbrage of pillow swings- and tripped over Gon's backpack that was sitting next to the bed. Off balance, he quickly threw out his hands in an attempt to keep from falling, dropping the chocolate in the process.   
  
"Ha!" Gon said, clearly planning the tactic from the beginning. He dove for the chocolate.   
  
"No you don't!" Killua said, grabbing the other boy. Killua began mercilessly tickling Gon, a weakness he'd discovered a while back and one he used to his full advantage now.  
  
"Ack! No! Stop! Stop!" Gon shrieked, giggling helplessly and kicking. "Killua!" He wiggled desperately trying to get away from the tickling fingers.  
  
Killua managed to grab the chocolate and he leaped off Gon. He quickly moved out of reach before the spiky-haired boy could counter-attack. "Hee. I win." He said.  
  
"Heh." Gon said, still trying to catch his breath. "It's just because you cheated."  
  
"All's fair when it comes to chocolate." Killua said smugly, wagging his finger.   
  
"Okay fine," Gon said disgruntled, he turned his big brown puppy dog eyes at Killua, "Can I please can I have my chocolate back now?"   
  
Killua looked torn for a moment against the full power of those brown eyes but then he grinned, "No." He quickly popped the chocolate into his mouth as Gon threatened to lunge at him again. //Sorry Gon,// he thought smugly, //chocolate is the *one* thing you're not going to get your way with.//  
  
Gon paused in surprise by Killua's actions but then began laughing.  
  
"What?" Killua asked suspiciously.  
  
"You, you," Gon said between giggles, "you ate it with the wrapper on!"  
  
"......." said Killua.  
  
End.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was dumb. ^^;; 


End file.
